


O passado é um túmulo

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fever, Ficlet, Introspection, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Tinha feito a sua escolha, e ele tinha tomado dolorosamente nota. Toda a luz cegava-o, e teve de afastar-se.Nunca sido amante, não mais amigo.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	O passado é um túmulo

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**O passado é um túmulo**

Deitado, abandonado a si mesmo, abandonado à recuperação numa cama, num quarto vazio, muito vazio.

Como sempre.

Odiava o contacto com outros seres humanos, mais não podia negar que, de vez em quando, teria gostado de que alguns preocupasse-se pele, que estivesse ao seu lado.

Depois um pensamento tocou a sua mente, e magoou-o.

Ele tinha alguns. E agora, tinha-o perdido.

A febre alta fez-o quase delirar, a fazê-lo perder em imagens dela com _ele_.

Odioso como sempre. No entanto, impossível de derrotar por Severus.

Suspirou, devagar. Sentia de já não ter forças, por razões que saiam da doença.

Estava farto de lutar, farto de continuar a vê-la com esse olhar feliz, olhar que desde muito tempo não estava dirigido a ele.

Revoltou-se na cama, a meter-se a almofada acima da cabeça, na louca tentativa de sufocar a intrusão daqueles pensamentos na mente.

Nesses momentos, quando o dor fazia-se muito opressivo para ser suportado, sonhava de ser uma pessoa diferente.

Uma pessoa como as outras, uma pessoa que tivesse o direito de tomar o que queria.

Em vez, durante muitos anos tinha feito o papel de bom amigo, a proibir-se qualquer ação que revelasse o seu desejo de ser um amante, de ter o direito de tocar a sua pele, de beija-la, de possui-la cada vez que desejava-o.

Nunca ia acontecer, porque ele não era essa pessoa.

_Porque és diferente, não percebes?_

Pareceu-lhe de ouvir a voz do seu pai, pastosa pelo álcool, numa das suas habituais explosões de raiva face ao seu filho.

No entanto, nesse caso, Severus estava forçado a concordar.

 _Era_ diferente, e não ia mudar, porque o seu ser acanhado, pudico e desconfiado era parte do seu sangue, da sua mente, das suas ações.

E portanto, resignava-se a ver correr diante dos seus olhos a miríade dos sonhos desfeitos, a deixar si mesmo vagar em mundos e lugares desconhecidos, onde divertia-se a alimentar a imaginação das suas caricias, a recordar o toque ligeiro e sentido, a imagina-lo, porque ela já não estava ao seu lado.

E ter o direito de possui-la, como se realmente pudesse ser dele, num vislumbre de sombra quase criada, quase roubada pela luz circundante, porque só sombra ele podia oferecer.

Mas não ia ser suficiente, e ele sabia-o bem.

Tinha feito a sua escolha, e ele tinha tomado dolorosamente nota. Toda a luz cegava-o, e teve de afastar-se.

Nunca sido amante, não mais amigo.

A febre deu-lhe ânsia, mas estava consciente que o seu mal-estar estava muito mais enraizado.

O seu mal-estar estava congénito, relacionado com a sua natureza, e com a sua substancial incapacidade de viver, e de limitar-se a existir.

O que pela não era suficiente.

O de que tinha aprendido a aceitar.

Severus Snape era um rapaz sombrio, introvertido, taciturno.

Estava condenado a existir para sempre, e a não viver nunca.


End file.
